The Dance Lesson
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Based on Ben 10: Alien Force. Before the school dance, Kevin has a confession to make to Gwen. He can't dance. So Gwen agrees to teach them. But this simple lesson can lead to more than either of then expected. Songfic to 'Can I Have This Dance' from HSM3


**I thought of this after seeing the commercial for the new **_**Ben 10: Alien Force **_**episode **_**Save the Last Dance**_**. The song in this story is **_**Can I Have This Dance? **_**from High School Musical 3 (it's such a romantic song. And I thought of it after seeing the commercial for **_**Save the Last Dance**_**.) So here's **_**The Dance Lesson**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10: Alien Force or the song **_**Can I Have This Dance?**_

Kevin Levin drove to the house of his friend, Gwen Tennyson, his fingers tapping nervously against the black leather of the steering wheel. Why was he nervous? Because, somehow, he had agreed to going to the school dance with Gwen. But there was one little problem. Kevin couldn't dance to save his life. And, to spare Gwen the pain of finding that out _during _the dance, he decided to give her a forewarning. When Kevin parked in front of Gwen's house, he sat in his car for a few minutes summoning up his courage. When he felt ready, Kevin got out of the car and walked slowly up the stairs leading to the front door. He knocked twice and waited for about half a minute until Gwen red hair peeked through the door.

"Kevin!" she said in surprise, smoothing down her tousled hair. She looked as if she had just woken up. It was pretty early. Eight in the morning to be exact. Kevin had been to nervous to wait until later.

"Hey Gwen," Kevin said with a lopsided grin, "I didn't wake you did I?"

"No, I just finished up breakfast," Gwen said. Kevin noticed the light pink blush on her cheeks and that she only let her head peer past the door, the rest of her body hidden behind the door.

"Well I just kinda wanted to tell you something," Kevin said, "Can I come in?" Kevin watched Gwen's right eyebrow twitch the slightest bit.

"I can come back at another time if your busy," Kevin offered, taking a step back.

"No!" Gwen said, "Come in." Gwen opened the door wider to let Kevin in. Kevin walked past her and, as Gwen closed the door behind him, he saw just why Gwen seemed so nervous. She had said she was just finished eating breakfast. What she didn't say was that she was still dressed in her nightgown. More specifically a short pale pink lacy nightgown that did not leave much to the imagination.

"You can sit in the living room," Gwen said, becoming suddenly interested in a spot on the floor, her bright orange hair hiding her blushing cheeks, "I'm jut going to go get changed." Kevin nodded and headed toward the living room. He sat on the couch in the living room, trying to find a way to word what he wanted to say. Why was he so nervous? He was Kevin Levin! And Kevin Levin was never nervous dammit! He's just have to come out and say _Gwen I can't dance_. Yeah, easier said then done.

Kevin heard Gwen's footsteps coming down the steps. She stepped into the living room wearing a pair of jeans, blue flats and a purple tank top.

"So whats up?" she asked, sitting next to Kevin.

"Well, I sorta wanted to tell you something about the dance," Kevin said.

"You can't make it?" Gwen asked, worry in her green eyes.

"No," Kevin said quickly, "See, the thing is...I...can't...dance." Gwen looked at Kevin for a moment...then burst out laughing.

"Hey, it's not funny!" Kevin said, slightly ticked off.

"I'm sorry," Gwen said, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes, "It's just that, you made it sound like such a big deal."

"It's not a big deal that I can't dance?" Kevin asked. Gwen stood up.

"I'll teach you," Gwen said, standing up, "Wait here." Gwen ran upstairs and came back down a few minutes later with a little radio that had her iPod plugged into it.

"Stand up," Gwen said, plugging in the radio and looking through the song on her iPod for a song. Kevin stood. Gwen found the song she was looking for. Kevin recognized the intro. It was _Can I Have This Dance? _from High School Musical 3. Why did Kevin know a High School Musical song? Because Gwen dragged him and Ben to see the movie. Three times. Gwen moved the coffee table and couch out of the way so they would have room to dance.

"Take my hand," Gwen instructed, holding out her right hand. Kevin took her small hand in his larger one.

"Now take a breath," Gwen instructed. Kevin took a calming breath.

"Pull me close," Gwen said. Kevin pulled Gwen toward him until only centimeters. Gwen moved Kevin's free hand to her waist and put her free hand on his shoulder.

"Now take one step," Gwen said. Kevin took a tentative step forward. Then another, with Gwen leading. This dancing thing wasn't so hard.

_Gabriella:__ Take my hand_

_Take a breath_

_Pull me close_

_And take one step_

"Keep your eyes locked on mine," Gwen said, noticing Kevin kept glancing down at their feet.

"Don't blame me if I step on your feet then," Kevin said with a grin. Gwen giggled.

_Keep your eyes locked on mine_

"Now let the music be your guide," Gwen said softly, keeping her gaze locked with Kevin's.

_And let the music be your guide_

_(__Troy:__ Won't you promise me?)_

_Gabriella: __Now won't you promise me that you'll never forget?_

_(__Troy:__ We'll keep dancing)_

_Gabriella:__ To keep dancing _

_Gabriella and Troy:__ Wherever we go next_

_It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you_

_It's one in a million the chances of feeling the way we do_

"Good," Gwen said with a smile, "You're doing great!" Kevin ginned at her.

_And with every step together_

_We just keep on getting better_

_Gabriella:__ So, can I have this dance?_

_(Troy:__ Can I have this dance?)_

_Gabriella and Troy:__ Can I have this dance?_

_Troy:__ Take my hand_

_I'll take the lead_

Kevin twirled Gwen before pulling her back into his arms.

"How was that?" he asked.

"Perfect," Gwen answered, a light blush on her cheeks. Kevin pulled her closer to him than she was before.

_And every turn will be safe with me_

_Don't be afraid, afraid to fall_

_You know I'll catch you through it all_

_And you can't keep us apart_

_(__Gabriella:__ Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart)_

_Troy:__ 'Cause my heart is..._

_(__Gabriella:__ 'Cause my heart is...)_

_Gabriella and Troy__: Wherever you are_

_It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you_

_It's one in a million the chances of feeling the way we do_

_And with every step together_

_We just keep on getting better_

_Gabriella:__ So, can I have this dance?_

_(Troy: Can I have this dance?)_

_Gabriella and Troy: Can I have this dance?_

"So is this as bad as you thought it would be?" Gwen asked Kevin. Kevin shrugged.

"It's ain't as bad as I thought it would be," he said, "And it's makes it better that I'm dancing with you." Kevin watched Gwen's face turn pink again.

_Gabriella:__ Oh, no mountain's too high enough_

_Gabriella and Troy:__ Oceans too wide_

_'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop_

_Gabriella:__ Let it rain, _

_Gabriella and Troy:__ Let it pour_

_What we have is worth fighting for_

_You know I believe that we were meant to be_

_Yeah_

They danced in silence for a while, gazing into each others eyes. Gwen felt Kevin's hand lightly stroking her hip and her breath caught in her throat.

"Are you okay?" Kevin asked. Gwen swallowed and nodded, her voice failing her.

"Is this okay?" he whispered in her ear, his hand stroking her hip again. Gwen shook her head again and knew Kevin was smirking.

_It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you_

_(__Gabriella:__ Like you)_

_Gabriella and Troy:__ It's one in a million the chances of feeling the way we do_

_(__Gabriella:__ Way we do)_

_Gabriella and Troy:__ And with every step together_

_We just keep on getting better_

_Gabriella:__ So, can I have this dance?_

_(Troy: Can I have this dance?)_

_Gabriella and Troy:__ Can I have this dance?_

_Can I have this dance?_

_Can I have this dance?_

Kevin ended the dance by dipping Gwen.

"So was was that?" Kevin asked softly, gazing into Gwen's eyes.

"G-Great," Gwen said, surprised at how soft her voice sounded. Kevin was leaning so close to her that their noses were touching. Their right hands were still intertwined, Kevin's other hand on Gwen's lower back and Gwen's other hand on his shoulder.

"You're shaking," Kevin said, feeling Gwen's hand tremble on his shoulder, "Why?"

"I-I don't know," Gwen stuttered. Slowly, Kevin leaned down toward her, giving Gwen time to back away if she wanted to. Instead, Gwen closed the distance between them, pressing her soft lips to Kevin. Kevin's lips moved with a gentleness against hers that was unexpected from him and his lips were much softer than Gwen thought they would be. Gwen moved her hand from Kevin's shoulder to his neck, deepening the kiss. Eventually, the need for air caused them to part.

"I think that just answered my question," Gwen said as Kevin stood her up straight, still holding her close.

"What question?" Kevin asked, raising a black eyebrow.

"Why I was shaking," Gwen said.

"Why were you shaking?" Kevin asked her. Gwen blushed again.

"I wanted to kiss you," she whispered. Kevin smirked.

"Well," he said, leaning close to her again, "It's a good thing I wanted to kiss you too." He captured Gwen's lips in another kiss, this one more passionate than the last. Gwen tangled her hands in Kevin's black hair, pushing him closer to her. After they parted, Gwen smiled and said, "I should give you dancing lessons more often."

**There's **_**The Dance Lesson**_**. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
